


A Brother's Nightmare

by ToughAqua777



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Comfort/Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Nightmares, One Shot, Sibling Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughAqua777/pseuds/ToughAqua777
Summary: These moments were fleeting, but, perhaps in a twisted way, Strong Sad cherished them.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Brother's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say COMEBACK? Did someone say NEW FANDOM? Did someone say UNECESSARY ANGST? No? Oh. Well, here you go anyways.

Strong Sad remembered that he didn't like sleeping when he was little. He was never sure why, but he used to have a lot of nightmares back then. Maybe it was a precursor to what would become of him later, maybe it was his wild imagination, maybe something else. Whatever it was, it usually meant he would wake up in the middle of the night, scared.

But, unlike most kids, who would go to their parents and ask to stay with them, he went to his brothers. Or rather, _one of_ his brothers.

It wasn't that he didn't like his parents or anything; he loved them. But for a kid his age, he was pretty big, and it'd be pretty difficult to sleep soundly if he stuck with them. Strong Mad was the same way, but he also snored like a motor.

So the one person left was Strong Bad.

He seemed dismissive about it the first time. He was like, "Yeah, yeah, you can stay. Just let me sleep." Or something like that. Basically, he didn't think much of it.

But as it kept happening, his older bro became more comforting, giving (somewhat reluctant) hugs, especially if it happened to be a particularly frightening dream. He didn't say much apart from, "Shut up and quit crying," or, "Just hug me you big baby."

Yet somehow, deep down, he cared.

That...changed at some point. He wasn't sure when exactly (let alone _why_ ), but at some point, Strong Bad began to hate him. And when that started, so did the beat-ups. And when _that_ started...

Well, Strong Sad tends to just write his dreams down instead.

So one could imagine how tense he was when Strong Bad came knocking at his door in the middle of the night.

"Strong Sad..." Yep. That was Strong Bad. Usually was. But it was low, as if he was trying to keep his voice down...or hidden. Probably because it was late.

"Yes...?"

"Just...just lemme in...Please..."

The next thing he knows, Strong Sad is holding his brother in a hug as Strong Bad trembled and sobbed, tears falling freely from horrified emerald eyes.

At first, he thought maybe Strong Bad drank too many cold ones. He was a surprisingly emotional fellow when that happened, so he didn't think too much of it.

Until it happened again, on a later date of that month.

And it happened again.

And again.

It wasn't frequent enough to be a known routine, but it was enough that Strong Sad no longer tensed up when the nighttime knocks came around.

It always went much the same way: Strong Bad came knocking, Strong Sad opened the door, a hug, Strong Bad rambling rapidly and incoherently about vivid nightmares, he'd fall asleep in his little bro's arms, and Strong Sad carried him off to where he usually slept (which was on the couch), where he'd help clean-up the wrestle-man's face before going back to bed.

It was...ironic, Strong Sad mused, how their roles have shifted. Perhaps even more so since Strong Bad never brings it up the next day, nor even offers a 'thank you.'

In all honesty, Strong Sad probably _shouldn't_ help Strong Bad. It'd only make sense, after everything that's happened between them.

But, perhaps in a sick, maybe even twisted way...Strong Sad treasured these moments.

It reminded him that, despite everything, Strong Bad still has some love for him (at least, that's what he'd like to believe). It reminded him of before the hatred, the beatings, how Strong Bad cared.

It reminded him of the Strong Bad he used to know.

Sure, those moments were fleeting, but they existed.

And for now, that's good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I have a new hyperfixation: Homestar Runner. This was part of the reason why my Huntress fic went on hiatus; I got hooked on it. And of course, when I get hooked on a new fandom, my first thought is this: "Now how do I make them sad?"
> 
> So now I'm gonna be infecting this fandom with angst hell if only because I don't know how to write anything else.


End file.
